Kari's Killed
by Takaishiluver
Summary: Kari gets "out of the digidestineds' way" and gets into a lot of problems.


Okay, If you really like Kari, don't read this. You'd hate it. Just look at the title. I don't own digimon or anything in this story. So, don't say I didn't warn you if you're a Kari lover.

Kari's Killed!

By Victoria Lee

Some ideas by the owner of the Jyoumi experience, Melissa Chu and Dylan

It was an average day in the digital world. Kari and TK were talking to each other, Yolei and Davis were arguing about who knows what. Somehow, Davis was still thinking about Kari. (Is that possible?) In the back, Ken and Cody were just walking.

Everything was going fine until they heard a loud voice yell, "Terra Destroyer!" It was Black War Greymon! "Don't Worry Kari, I'll protect you!" Davis shouted so loud that the world could hear. Black War Greymon looked over and then yelled, "Terra Destroyer!" Just missing Davis and hitting Kari! (Yeah!) After hitting Kari, her body flew off a cliff! "Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Ken said. "Yeah." said Cody.

_____________________________meanwhile_______________________________

The sound of a car buzzed as Mummymon's car was driving. "Oh, why do we always get here late?" Arukenimon complained. "I don't know but if we're always late, maybe we can do something romantic before we get here." Mummymon suggested. "Oh, I know the perfect place." Said Arukenimon. "Where?" ***throws him at a rock. *** "Very pleasant." Mummymon mumbled. While Arukenimon and Mummymon were having their "conversation" There was an ugly stick like thing coming at them. It was Kari! (Sadly) She landed with a loud crash. "What was that?" Arukenimon asked. "I don't know." Mummymon replied. "Well, lets find out! Get here pronto!" "Yes, my love." Mummymon said while swooning. Mummymon started the car and drove right over Kari! She shrieked. "Did you hear that?" Arukenimon asked. "Hear what?" "Well, just drive back and see!" "Of Course!" Mummymon said. He drove back right over Kari again. Another shriek came from Kari. This kept on happening for about a half an hour and _somehow_ she survived. 

_____________________________meanwhile________________________________

"I wonder if Kari's okay." Davis asked himself out loud. "I bet she's fine." TK answered. "She smart enough to take care of herself."(Not!) Yolei mentioned. "Well, okay or not, we still have to look for her." Davis said.

_____________________________meanwhile________________________________

"Ugh, I feel awful." Kari whined while trying to recover from her "car accident." She decided to walk to the beach. Somehow Gatomon found her. "Kari, are you okay?" Gatomon asked. "I'm feeling a little flat lately." "Well, were you run over by a car 'cause there's tire tracks on your back." "I don't know" ('cause she's too dumb to know!) "Well, you look awful. Look at yourself." Kari went to the water and looked at her reflection. "AHHHHHH!!!" Kari screamed. A big thump came and her body hit the floor in shock. "Kari?!? Kari…" She was just laying there flat. "Oh well, I didn't like her that much anyway." Gatomon said while walking away. Suddenly, a different digimon called Sukamon (the yellow digimon was hitting on Mimi) came by Kari's side. When Kari finally became conscious, she looked up and screamed. "Hi Kari. I'm your new Digimon!" Sukamon said. Again, Kari fainted. When she finally woke up, Sukamon was at her side following her wherever she went.

_____________________________meanwhile________________________________

"We'll never find Kari!" Davis complained. "Well, that's all right with me! She's starting to really annoy me!" TK said. "Same." Everyone agreed. "Well, we still need her 'cause I can't DNA digivolve without her." Said Yolei 

_____________________________meanwhile________________________________

"You scare me! Go away!" Kari screamed to Sukamon. It was really weird 'cause her new digimon was hitting on her! "Just go away!" She screamed and pushed Sukamon into the water. "Kari! How could you do that?" TK asked her. "TK! You came to rescue me!" Kari screamed. "Kari, I have to show you something at the cliff." Davis said. She gave a weird look but still followed him. So they went to the top of the cliff. "Wow! What a great view!" Kari said. "It's perfect for one thing…" Davis said. He took her digital camera and pulled it closer to him. "Davis, what're you doing? I thought you liked me!" She asked. "Well, TK basically told me that you were using me for your amusement!" Davis yelled. He pulled her camera tighter in his grasp and threw the digital camera and her body that was attached to it off the cliff!

_____________________________meanwhile________________________________

"What'd you think happened to Davis and Kari?" Ken asked. "I don't know." Yolei replied. Suddenly there was a loud crash and they found Kari's body on the ground. "Oh my gosh! They killed Kenny!" Cody said. "That's Kari." TK said. "Oh yeah. Oh my gosh! They killed Kari!" "Who cares?" Yolei asked. Suddenly Kari got up. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!?" Davis screamed form the top of the cliff so loud that the other digidestined could hear it. "Davis has gone nuts." Kari mentioned as Davis was coming down from the cliff. "Well, you're nuts to! Just leave us alone. We don't need people like you around us!" Davis said. They walked away and Kari just stared in shock.

"Mummymon, can't you drive any faster? The slowness bothers me." Arukenimon asked. "Of course I can. I'd do anything for you!" Mummymon said while driving faster. While Mummymon was driving, they met up with… Kari. (Lucky them huh?) Mummymon looked at Kari and immediately fell in love with her and completely forgot about Arukenimon. Arukenimon was so mad, (for some reason) she used her flute on Kari! (Because of her resemblance to a bug) Kari was under Arukenimons power and was put into the river. This river lead to a BIG waterfall. And that was where Kari was going. She was just going down the river and then… DOWN THE WATERFALL! She was right under the waterfall and was drowning because of all of the water in her body. 

She finally became conscious and went back on land. Kari met up with Tai's Agumon and he made a fire for her. She wasn't smart enough to really tame the fire so she ended up burning herself all over and jumped back into the water. Just to Kari's luck, there was a hurricane coming up. The winds were so strong; she went flying off into the mountains. 

__

Somehow there was an avalanche at the mountain. Kari ran for her life and still was to slow and dumb to realize where to run. She ran into the snow! When she got out of the snow, she walked down the mountain. Suddenly there was a huge mudslide! She ran for her life again but slipped on the mud and fell. Eventually, the mudslide took her back to the bottom of the mountain. 

After walking for about an hour, it started to get very windy. The winds were getting so strong and going into a little twister. IT WAS A TORNADO!!! The winds were going 80 miles per hour! Kari struggled to keep herself down but it was no use. She was lifted away and blown into a desert. 

It was really dry in the desert and after walking for miles in the desert, Kari got very dehydrated. She started to shrivel up like a raisin and was getting to weak to walk. And to make things worse, there was a giant sandstorm coming! The sand blew into her eyes, up her nose and filled her mouth. She ran away (what a surprise) and into a forest that was somehow near by. 

When she thought the worst was over, she was wrong, there was another problem. The ground was rumbling and wouldn't stay still. IT WAS AN EARTHQUAKE!!! Again, Kari ran for her life. She was finally smart enough to find a way back to the regular world. So she used the television like thingys and was going to the digital world until something went wrong and she got sucked out of her way back. Somehow, she ended up in space and the next thing she knew there was a comet heading straight for her! "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed. When it finally hit her, she flew back into the real world, but into a volcano! 

For some strange reason, this volcano was right by her house! When she recovered from the burns, she started to go to her house. 

She met the other digidestined on the way. "Kari, you're alive! Darn!" Davis said. "What happened to you?" Ken asked. "I was hit by Black War Greymon, run over by a car, thrown off a cliff twice, fainted from shock because of my face and Gatomon abandoned me and got stuck with a Sukamon who was hitting on me, a weird flute made me go into a river which had a waterfall that I fell down, I was burned, Mummymon fell in love with me, I was caught in a tornado, I was drowned, I was in an earthquake, hurricane, mudslide, avalanche, sandstorm, and was completely dehydrated in a desert. Besides that, a comet hit me and was thrown into a volcano." Kari whined. 

"Well, I know one thing to top it off." TK said. TK exchanged glances with Davis when he said, "Do it Veemon!" "You got it! Vee headbutt!" Veemon knocked off Kari's head and it landed on the ground. "Yeah! Kari's dead!" "Hey Kari, you look better this way." Yolei said. "Yeah, now lets play soccer!" Ken suggested. So they ran off singing "Ding Dong, Kari's Dead" as they played soccer with Kari's head."


End file.
